


Waterfall

by SparkleTindi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Game, Smut, therefore some spoilery bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleTindi/pseuds/SparkleTindi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: http://greendelle.tumblr.com/image/112757068266</p><p>SO inspired. Um. That about sums it up, really. I tried to leave the Inquisitor vague, because of the whole Lavellan/Trevelyan divide, so let me know if I slipped up anywhere. Comments of any sort are always welcome! For anyone who finished the Jaws of Hakkon DLC, this was written before that came out. I've just been waffling about posting it because I'm a giant introverted chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfall

She wouldn't tell anyone this, but she liked the rain. Yes, it never stopped, but it wasn't like she lived on the Storm Coast. She could go home to Skyhold and dry out whenever she wanted. Besides, after she'd cleared out the giant spiders, the cave at the bottom of the hot springs was quite lovely. The river melded with the hot springs somewhere upstream from the waterfall, so the water was warm or cool, depending on the location, rather than freezing all over. She'd set up her tent under a little rock shelf; even in the "cave," it was raining.  
She'd come alone. She loved her friends, but Skyhold was really not great for being alone. Even though they'd done what they'd set out to do, the work never ended. In the last year, people had grown accustomed to having the Inquisition around. There would undoubtedly be a day when they would, like the original Inquisition, lay down their weapons and let Thedas look after itself again, but that would be sometime in the distant future. For now, Skyhold was still overflowing with people who needed judgment, help, or just to see the legend for themselves.  
Leliana's ravens had followed her, so she knew that everyone at home could find her when they needed to. It was still a surprise to see the horse coming through the driving rain. She'd been gone for less than a full day; couldn't they look after themselves for that long? She expected to see Lead Scout Lace Harding, indefatigable as always. But instead of the compact form of the dwarf, a tall human male stepped into view, leading the horse on the gravel of the cave entrance. "There you are," he said, and she smiled.  
"Cullen. How did you get here so quickly?" She kissed him as he tied his mount next to hers, near a full trough of water and plenty of grass.  
"I must have left just after you did," he replied, taking her into his arms. "Your hart is faster and better in the rain than my horse, though."  
"You're freezing. How long did you have to look for me?" she asked, touching his face.  
"Not that long, but that rain is very cold, and it's really coming down." He took off his sodden rain cloak and shook it off, away from her. He wasn't wearing his armor underneath, to her visible surprise. He looked up, golden brown eyes glinting. "I was depending on you to protect me... and warm me up."  
She laughed. "Well the first thing to do is to get you out of all of that wet clothing. Wouldn't want you to catch a chill. There's a hot pool by the waterfall."  
They took each other's clothes off by the pool, touching bare skin as soon as it became available. Used to the icy wind of the Frostbacks, both were in several layers, but the freezing rain sheeting through the basalt arches chilled them quickly. The slight sulfur tang of the hot springs blended pleasantly with the wet stone as they both stepped into a waist-deep pool.  
Cullen made a soft noise of pleasure as the heat soaked into him, banishing the chill of the rain. His hair, which had been plastered flat to his head, started to curl again in the warm damp. She gave into the temptation to run her fingers through it, and he closed his eyes. Opening them again, he saw that she was staring. "You're giving me that look again, my love."  
She smiled. "Which look?" she asked, all innocence.  
"The one that will one day get us both in trouble, because I will lose my battle with self-control and take you in public." His voice was rough, and his eyes were lit with passion. The water poured down his naked body, small rivulets breaking on his shoulders. All she could do was stare. "Get over here," he growled, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply.  
She returned the kiss, probing with her tongue and parting his lips. His hands, which had been holding hers, came up to gently cup her breasts, and she moaned softly in his mouth. He ran his fingers lazily around her nipples, still kissing her, and she reciprocated by trailing her own hands up his chest, tracing scars and caressing the muscular planes. Suddenly, he broke the kiss and dropped his head to her breast, water droplets breaking around his head and splashing both of them. Fastening his mouth on her nipple, he coaxed it to full hardness with his tongue. Her hands drifted down, over his stomach, down further, to his own hardness. He moaned, but then switched to her other nipple. She stroked him teasingly at first, but then gripped him tightly as he used his own fingers to great effect on her clitoris. Sliding a finger inside her, he used his thumb to keep the friction going on her clit. She cried out and spread her legs so he could stroke deeper, which he didn't hesitate in doing, adding a second finger.  
Her hands stayed on his cock, stroking and gently tugging, fingertips running around his cockhead. He let her do that for only a moment more before pulling his fingers out of her, lifting her up, and pressing her into the stone of the cave wall, thrusting into her with a smooth motion. She moaned, burying her hands in his hair as he drove into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him in deeper. The small waterfall ran around their joined bodies, breaking and reforming in rhythm with his thrusting.  
She came first, arching against him and crying out his name, then kissing him, urging him to his own completion with small movements of her hips. He wasn't far behind, giving her one more hard thrust as he called out her name as well, burying his face in her shoulder.  
Slowly, shakily, she lowered her legs. They stayed there, holding each other under the waterfall until their hearts slowed. She laughed. "Well, I guess you can stay, if that's what I can expect while you're here," she said, kissing him again, gentle now.  
"Always," he replied. "This was really an excellent idea, beloved. No prying eyes, no interruptions." He raised an eyebrow at her, sweat mingling with the water on his face. "But you could have told me."  
"I knew you'd find me, and I didn't want to wait long enough for someone to raise an objection." She shrugged, and he watched the water roll down her breasts. "Someone would have."  
He kissed her. "You work too hard," he teased, and she laughed.  
"I was just planning on staying for a day or two, but I think the weather will be too bad to leave for at least a week." She gave him a wicked smile. "Besides, I've always wanted to make love in the rain."


End file.
